


Enduring Consequences

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-18
Updated: 2003-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny knows there are some things she shouldn't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring Consequences

She still dreams of him, for all that she claims to have forgotten him. It is easier that way, safer by far. Easier for others to hear, and safer for her sanity.

It would not do at all to let Harry, for example, know that she still dreams of the boy who was once Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the terrible, glorious things he allowed her to do.

Because then she would have to admit to him, and to herself, that while she likes him a lot, all she really wants is Tom. And she would do anything to have him.


End file.
